roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Extended Barrel
}} The Extended Barrel is an attachment exclusively available to the Desert Eagle L5 and Desert Eagle XIX. It is unlocked by attaining 1000 kills or by purchasing it with credits. History Extended barrels have traditionally not been attached to pistols. However, some pistols have had extended barrels attached to them. Pistols such as the Artillery Luger were intended to provide gunner crews with a lighter weight, long ranged option while still sharing ammunition with the service pistols of their army. In modern times, extended barrels are usually attached to pistols to provide much better accuracy by allowing the cartridge to burn more of its propellant, thus propelling the bullet to its maximum effective velocity. They may also be used to satisfy legal requirements in certain jurisdictions. In-Game General Information The Extended Barrel provides a dramatic increase in the Desert Eagle L5's minimum 1-shot-headshot distance. Without the extension, the Desert Eagle can one-shot-headshot out to 58.75 studs. With the extended barrel, the L5 can one-shot-headshot out to 94 studs. It also increases the muzzle velocity to 2200 studs/sec, putting it well above any other pistol in its class short of the Five Seven. On the Desert Eagle XIX, the Extended Barrel's effect is much less powerful. The Desert Eagle L5 gains a much longer range of 75→140 and a much faster velocity at 2200 stud/sec; the XIX gets a range of 55→100 with a velocity of 1800 stud/sec. With this reduced range, the Desert Eagle XIX can only one-shot-headshot out to about 75 studs. The only penalty to using this barrel is a reduction in weapon handling, which manifests as a reduction in weapon draw time, weapon aiming time, and a reduced walkspeed (13.5 for the L5, 12.6 for the XIX). Usage & Tactics The Extended Barrel is a powerful attachment for the Desert Eagle L5. The dramatic increase in the weapon's one-headshot range puts it far above the revolvers and essentially turns it into a secondary Jury. For the Desert Eagle XIX, the extended barrel simply allows it to headshot at similar ranges to the Executioner, another handcannon that this weapon would be competing against. Conclusion The Extended Barrel functions as a direct upgrade for the Desert Eagle L5, allowing it to one-shot-headshot in the large majority of situations. The increased barrel velocity of the weapon turns it into a pocket DMR as well, allowing it to potentially replace a primary. Players with access to the Extended Barrel can quickly upgrade their Desert Eagle L5 to one of the most lethal sidearms in the game. However, for the Desert Eagle XIX, players may not see much change when using the Extended Barrel. As mentioned before, the Desert Eagle L5 stands to gain much more out of the extended barrel than its .50 AE cousin. Trivia *An Extended Barrel attachment was experimented with in the Community Test Environment. It was a generic cylinder-shaped extension for the M1911 and G17/G18. *Prior to update 4.11.0, which changed how Hollow Point ammunition worked, the Desert Eagle L5 with an extended barrel could one-shot-headshot out to 102 studs. Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Barrel